Cómo reconquistar a Remus Lupin
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Sirius, después de romperle el corazón a Remus, intenta reconquistarlo, solo como el sabe. Continuación de Miradas.
1. Introducción

**Disclamainer:**** Todos los personajes y escenarios mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen. No saco ningún beneficio económico-fiscal ni de ningún tipo de esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Pues aquí estamos, en la presentación de la continuación de **_**Miradas**_**, así que aconsejo a todos los que no lo han leído que lo lean, puede que no terminen de comprender la historia del todo si no es el caso. Espero que os guste mucho la continuación, así que ¡a leer!**

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado poco después del incidente de la biblioteca. Por eso Sirius lo había tenido mucho más difícil para volver a estar con Remus como antes. Las dos primeras semanas sus largas misivas al hombre-lobo eran respondidas con escuetas notas carente de sentido, pero, poco a poco, había ido recuperando su habitualidad. No del todo, pero ya, visto desde fuera, no había mucha diferencia entre el antes y el después. Desde fuera claro. Desde dentro Sirius notaba que ahora había un abismo insalvable entre ellos y sus sentimientos. Tantas cosas que hacían, que compartían antes, ya no estaban.

Pero tendría que hacerlas volver como fuera. Porque Remus era suyo.

Se encontraba pensando en esto cuando volvió a su casa. Ahora, después de pasar un año con los Potter, se había ido a vivir con su tío Alphard, algo que le había costado ser repudiado. Se notaba que lo apreciaba. Su tío Alphard vivía en una zona de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Edimburgo y de toda Inglaterra. Poseía una parcela bien grande, con espacio para dar cabida a por lo menos dos casas como las de los Potter. Pero, a decir verdad, la casa que la ocupaba era soberbia. Debía de tener por lo menos cien metros cuadrados por planta. Y tenía tres plantas. Los mejores muebles que el dinero podía comprar ocupaban toda la casa, por no hablar de las innumerables obras de arte que colgaban de las paredes. Gustos caros distinguían a la familia Black.

Estaba entrando por la puerta de noble cedro cuando se recordó que Remus le escribiría hoy. Subió corriendo a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba su dormitorio. La estancia estaba decorada con muebles modernos, todos de los mejores materiales imaginables, y con una gama de colores que en rara ocasión se salía del banco y el rojo. Llegó al escritorio, una pieza de estilo Luis XIV que le daba un toque más moderno todavía a la estancia y revisó su correspondencia. Entre sus cartas se encontraba la carta del material de Hogwarts, la respuesta de Peter, la de James, y... Ahí estaba. La respuesta de R.J Lupin.

La respuesta de qué, os preguntaréis. El caso es que Sirius, tratando de nuevo de limar asperezas entre ellos, le había invitado a pasar una semana en su casa. Bueno, en la de su tío, que para el caso era lo mismo.

Tan pronto como la tuvo en sus manos leyéndola, una alegría inmensa se alojó en su pecho.

Había aceptado la invitación. Remus había aceptado la invitación. Las cosas iban mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. Y quién sabe, tal vez para cuando volvieran a Hogwarts ya serían ``algo más que amigos´´.


	2. Conociendo a Charlie Perhaps

**Disclamainer:**** Ninguno de los personajes y/o escenarios mencionados a continuación me pertenecen. No obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio con esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Quería dar las gracias a todos los lectores, que de nuevo me estáis apoyando muchísimo. Gracias por acoger tan bien la continuación de **_**Miradas**_**. Nos os entretengo más, ¡a leer!**

Desde el mismo momento en que le había mandado su respuesta a Sirius, estaba dudando. Verlo con ``aquella´´ le había dolido mucho.

Por eso había decidido cambiar su manera de actuar. Tal vez si todavía no había hecho nada con Sirius, era porque el destino así lo quería. Y como dice el refrán; _A rey muerto rey puesto._ Y quién dice rey dice Sirius, que la diferencia es mínima. Muchos pensaréis ``Pues vaya con Remus, ya está pensando en liarse con otros´´. Pues no señores, que habláis muy pronto. Desde que las vacaciones de verano empezaron ya había pasado un mes. Tal vez la herida no estuviera del todo cerrada, pero ya le ayudarían a cerrarla, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, un clavo quita otro clavo.

Tal era así que ya tenía un pretendiente. Un muggle. Pero a Remus le daba igual si era muggle como si era el mismísimo Merlín en persona. Aun recordaba el día en que lo conoció, en un cine de Dover, con Lily.

_Flashback_

¿Cómo tardaba Remus no? Lily Evans llevaba esperando ya diez minutos delante del cine.

-Hay que ver que poquita clase tiene este chico- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Y es que la aburría esperar, sobre todo sola.

Todavía tuvieron que pasar otros diez minutos hasta que el chico se decidió a llegar. Apareció corriendo por una esquina.

-Menos mal cariño, creí que no llegabas- dijo la pelirroja a la vez que daba dos besos a Remus.

-Lo siento Lily, pero es que me he quedado durmiendo-dicho esto los dos adolescentes se dispusieron a entrar al cine. Mientras andaban por los pasillos y bajaban y subían escaleras, Lily no tuvo otra cosa mejor que hacer que sacarle el tema de Sirius a Remus.

-Bueno Remus, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sirius?- nada más terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, la mirada del chico pareció apagarse.

-No lo sé Lily, no lo tengo muy claro. Pero quiero intentar olvidarlo a él. Bueno, olvidar el tema en general sería perfecto. Porque si no ya me explicarás como vamos a convivir este año en los dormitorios.

-Hombre Remus, yo creo que tal vez es muy radical esa postura, ¿no? Es decir, podrías pasar un poquito del tema, pero luego retomarlo, para ver que tal.

-No creo que ese plan funcionara Lily. Además, Sirius ya tiene a _esa_.

-Por favor Remus, estás siendo muy terco, ¿es que no ves que entre ellos no hay nada?

-¡Pues si no hay nada no es porque Sirius no quiera!¡Eso tenlo muy claro Lily! Además, que no, que en el caso de que no hubiera nada, aun así, Sirius…- no pudo terminar la frase, porque doblando la esquina en dirección contraria a ellos salió un chico que chocó contra Remus.

Ambos dos cayeron al suelo, el desconocido encima del otro.

Remus, en primera instancia confundido, se dio cuenta de que tenía encima a uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto nunca, contando a Sirius. Cuando miró sus ojos, casualmente del mismo gris que Sirius, sintió que desprendían una calidez y una ternura indescriptibles. Su pelo, castaño y corto, arecía bastante lacio y suave a la vista.

Pero, un momento, ¿qué hacía debajo de un desconocido? Inmediatamente, al romper el contacto visual entre gris y miel (que tantos recuerdos le traían) el desconocido se levantó y, gentilmente, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Perdona, ¿estás bien?- Lily miraba todo el espectáculo con un pequeño brillo malicioso en la mirada- Lo siento, no te he visto.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada- para que se notara que era de verdad, Remus dedicó una de sus mejores y más brillantes sonrisas. El otro chico, embobado con esta, tardó un poco en responder.

-Yo soy Charlie Perhaps, encantado- el chico, devolviéndole otra sonrisa de gran calidad, le tendió la mano, esta vez como muestra de amistad. O de lo que surgiera.

_Fin del flashback_

Y la verdad es que Charlie lo tenía todo. Era guapo, atractivo, educado, inteligente… Tal vez sí que fuera el perfecto sustituto para Sirius.

Justo cuando este pensamiento cobraba más fuerza en su mente, sonó el timbre. Al abrir la puerta no pudo sino abrir la boca en señal de asombro. Sirius, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba parado en el porche de su casa.

**N/A:**** Espero que os haya gustado. Como veis, a Sirius se le está encontrando sustituto… Ya veremos si da la talla o no. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**


	3. El desliz

**Dsiclamainer:**** Los personajes (a excepción de Charlie) y escenarios mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen, y por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio económico-fiscal con esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Lamento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas y solo ahora he conseguido sacar un hueco para escribir. También quería dar muchas gracias a los reviews que me llegan, aunque sean pocos. Gracias ^^.**

El reloj marcaba ya las cinco y cuarto. El calor abrasador (abrasador para los británicos, un andaluz hubiera estado en manga larga) hacía caer goterones de la frente de Lily Evans. De nuevo, era a ella a la que le tocaba esperar. Maldito caniche impuntual estaba hecho Remus.

Afortunadamente para nuestra pelirroja, Remus decidió aparecer a las cinco y veinte. Solo llegaba veinte minutos tarde, se iba superando. Al llegar donde lo esperaba Lily, la saludó con dos besos como siempre.

-¿Qué tal Lily?- le preguntó mientras echaban a andar. El plan era tomarse algo en una cafetería mientras se ponían al día.

-Pues bien, sin novedades. ¿Y tú que era eso taaaan terrible que me tenías que contar?

Ante esta pregunta, Remus ensombreció un poco la mirada.

-Es que Lily… He hecho algo. Algo malo. Y me arrepiento.- Mientras decía esto habían llegado a una de las mejores cafeterías de Dover, y habían tomado asiento.

-¿Qué has hecho Remus? No me asustes por favor

-¿Les tomo nota?- el camarero, un chico atractivísimo de alrededor de los veinte años, estaba ante ellos, con una libreta en la mano. Se notaba que practicaba algún deporte. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, con el logotipo de la cafetería en el pecho. Y que pecho joder… Sus ojos verdes intensos y su cabello rubio hipnotizaron a Remus. Y bueno, a Lily también un poco, pero ella supo reponerse rápido. El otro no, evidentemente.

-Si por favor, dos helados, uno de stracciatela y otro de vainilla.- Ya que Remus seguía embobado con los pectorales del camarero misterioso, Lily tomó la iniciativa. El camarero, tomó nota y se fue.- Remus, ¡dime ya que has hecho joder! Que me tienes en ascuas.

-Es que verás… El otro día vino Sirius a mi casa- solo con esta información, la pelirroja empezó a elucubrar como una loca- y el caso es que, bueno… pues que nos acostamos.-

-…-ante estas palabras… nadie hubiera reaccionado mejor que Lily. Lily simplemente le gritó- ¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ!

-Disculpen… sus helados- el camarero, que volvía a su mesa, esta vez con sus tarrinas de helado en la mano, se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, al igual que casi la totalidad de la cafetería.

-Muchas gracias- Remus era el que hablaba ahora. Lily le hubiera puesto morritos de cerdo con sus poderes.

-A ver, tengo muchas preguntas para ti, Señor ``VoyaolvidaraSiriusperomelotiro´´

-Pues ve poco a poco Lily, no me apetece nada de nada hablar del tema…

-Pues ahora jódete y explícame; ¿cómo fue?

-Lily, ¿no esperaras que te lo detalle todo con pelos y señales no?

-Gilipollas- a veces, solo a veces, llegaba a pensar que la inteligencia de Remus era una leyenda urbana- me refiero a que como pasas de querer olvidarlo a cabalgártelo.

-Ah bueno, es eso… explícate joder. Pues mira, resulta que me mandó una lechuza diciéndome de pasar una temporada en su casa, para conocerla. Como no respondía, vino a pedirme una respuesta en persona, y como decía que no pues empezó a hacerme la pelota y… me tuvo comiendo de su mano, bueno, y de lo que no es su mano- ante esta afirmación, Lily palideció apenas un poco y se llevó la mano a la boca- el caso es que follamos. Si, como mandriles. Y disfruté, para que negarlo. Pero después de terminar él se fue un poco seco, como incómodo, como si se arrepintiese de todo… Por eso me arrepiento.

-Vamos a ver. Después de este torrente de información, mi opinión es que tienes que dejar ya de lado el tema de Sirius. Te está consumiendo. Y yo tengo tu medicina. Entrando por la puerta ahora mismo.

Remus se dio la vuelta para observar quien entraba por la puerta y, de nuevo, aquella conexión, oro y plata, detuvo el tiempo.

**N/A:**** Espero que os haya gustado! Esta es triunfal vuelta a la escritura, bueno, no tan triunfal jajaja. Como veis, Remus y Sirius han consumado su amor. No he querido hacer la escena lemon para no decepcionar, pero puedo prometer y prometo que en esta historia habrá una escena lemon dentro de muuuy poco. Espero vuestros comentarios y gracias por leer :)**


	4. Segundas citas y comparaciones odiosas

**Disclamainer:**** Ninguno de los personajes y/o escenarios mencionados a continuación (a excepción de Charlie Perhaps) me pertenecen, por lo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico-fiscal de esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Hola lectores! Lamento haberos hecho esperar, pero como sabrán los que siguen mi trayectoria, he tenido otros proyectos entre manos, pero he vuelto con Remus, Sirius y con… Charlie! A leer se ha dicho.**

Hoy era un día especial para Remus. Hoy tendría que afrontar su segunda cita con Charlie. Bueno, dicho así, parecía un castigo, pero no lo era para nada, al menos para nuestro rubio.

La primera cita se podría decir que había sido una encerrona. Lily le dijo a Charlie que se pasara por la cafetería donde ellos estaban. Y lo hizo. Vaya que si lo hizo. La muy zorra de Lily (dicho siempre desde el cariño y el respeto a la pelirroja) se fue en cuanto llegó Charlie. Realmente fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Después de terminarse sus respectivos helados fueron a dar un paseo. Al principio había un poco de incomodidad, pero se fue desvaneciendo.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, tumbados en el césped. Haciendo el tonto, hablando de ellos… Pero lo más importante; juntos. Y gustándose.

Pronto llegó el momento en el que Remus tenía que volver a casa. Charlie, siempre caballeroso hasta la médula lo acompañó hasta la vuelta de la esquina. Y gracias a que Remus insistió, que por él lo hubiera arropado y todo. Pero, cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Remus no quería. Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que Charlie tampoco. Por eso fue que Remus se lanzó, y le besó. Fue un beso romántico, de los típicos que aparecen en las pelis pastelonas.

Y hoy, tan solo dos días después de ese maravilloso beso, habían quedado en volver a verse. Esta vez no podrían estar tanto rato a solas. El caso es que, a eso de las ocho, habían quedado con James y Lily para tener una cena de parejas. Por eso habían quedado antes, para poder pasar un rato a solas.

El calor a esas horas de la tarde era bastante insoportable. Menos mal que Charlie era un chico considerado y no lo hizo esperar mucho. Se saludaron con un rápido pico en los labios, algo discreto y educado, guardando sus mejores besos para cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Te he echado de menos- mientras se separan después de saludarse, Charlie le dijo eso con una sonrisa en la boca y lo cogió de la mano para pasear. Simplemente, es que se derretía con él. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, había algo en Charlie que le recordaba a Sirius.

-Y yo a ti- Remus no era tan lanzado en eso como el otro, así que mientras decía esto miraba hacía el suelo y se sonrojaba completamente.

Charlie era muy lanzado, y al ver que Remus se avergonzaba, paró de andar y levantó su mentón suavemente con la mano que tenía libre para besarlo. Fue un beso lento, húmedo y romántico. Tal vez sus planes eran dejar esos besos para la intimidad, pero algo dentro de Charlie le dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

Al separarse, siguieron andando como si nada. Como si no hubieran hecho que todo el mundo se quedara mirándolos. Y Remus, muy a su pesar, siguió comparando en su cabeza a Charlie con Sirius. Y todavía no tenía muy claro quién era el ganador.

**N/A:**** Espero que os guste, yo lo he retocado varias veces porque quería daros algo bueno. Espero que haya cumplido mi misión jajajaja. Espero vuestros reviews queridísimos lectores.**

**También quería pedir perdón, porque apunte unas cosas al final de la historia y se me olvidó borrarlas, perdón por el desliz, a los pocos que les ha dado tiempo a leerlo les he destripado un poco la historia jajaja. Perdón por mi retraso xDD**


	5. De planes frustados y retorcidos

**Disclamainer:**** Ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios mencionados a continuación me pertenece (excepto Charlie Perhaps), por lo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico-fiscal con esta historia.**

**N/A:**** De nuevo estamos aquí con otro capítulo! Quería pedir perdón de nuevo por el fallo del capítulo anterior, no sé si dio tiempo a que lo viera alguien, pero por si acaso lo tuve que resubir sin notas a pie de página jajaja. No os entretengo más y a leer :3**

La cena de parejas había sido FANTÁSTICA. A James le había caído bien Charlie y a Charlie le había caído bien James. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de momento?

Sin embargo, Sirius sería otro cantar. Estaba seguro que a estas alturas ya lo sabría, porque aunque a James le hubiera caído bien Charlie, Sirius seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Y se lo habría contado nada más enterarse por Lily.

Su plan inicial era reunir a todos los Merodeadores, a Lily y a Charlie. Así tendría refuerzos por si la cosa no iba precisamente bien. Pero al final, unos por otros, nadie podía. James estaba de viaje en París, Lily estaba visitando la isla de Sicilia, y Peter estaba en Mallorca, como era habitual en él todos los veranos.

Entonces, pensó en quedar solo con Charlie y Sirius. La idea no le resultaba para nada atractiva, pero al fin y al cabo, Sirius era su amigo y Charlie era su novio. Tendrían que conocerse tarde o temprano. Pero como algo tenía que salir mal, Charlie no podía. Como estaba trabajando en una cafetería, le habían puesto el turno de tarde.

Por lo tanto, el plan final era quedar solamente con Sirius. No era un mal plan, no sabía como no se le había ocurrido antes. Quedaría a solas con Sirius para exponerle el tema, con tranquilidad claro. Y ya, más adelante, cuando todos estuvieran disponibles, se lo presentaría a Sirius y a Peter, que no lo conocían todavía.

Pronto llegó la hora de verse con Sirius. Esta vez intentaría por todas las cosas no caer bajo su influencia. Y si caía, por lo menos no tirárselo. Todavía recordaba su pene, entrando rápidamente en él, casi sin piedad. Y la cara de Sirius, demostrando el esfuerzo que hacía por no correrse tan rápido, con su pelo largo pegándose en la frente, y balanceándose adelante y atrás, siguiendo el ritmo de sus propias embestidas.

Pero tenía que olvidar aquello, porque si iba pensando en eso caería otra vez. Y no quería eso. Charlie no se merecía eso.

Había quedado con Sirius enfrente del cine donde conoció a Charlie. Cuando llegó, Sirius ya estaba allí. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día en que lo hicieron. Primer problema. Cuando estuvo a su lado, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que abrazarlo. Abrazarlo con ganas, con sentimiento, como si lo hubiera extrañado. Segundo problema. Remus se lo devolvió un poco frio. No quería hacerle falsas ilusiones.

-¿Qué tal va todo Remus?- después de separarse, Remus le habló con una sonrisa. La palabra era _deja vu_.

-Muy bien Sirius, ¿y tú?- la cortesía no había quien se la quitara.

Comenzaron a andar, sin prisa, hacia un parque. Allí, se echaron en el césped. Pasaron mucho rato hablando, riéndo y bromeando. Remus se sentía tan bien… Como si no hubiera habido ningún problema entre ellos. Pero de repente salió el tema.

-Remus, quería comentarte una cosa- mientras iba diciendo eso, Sirius se acercó a él.

-Dime Sirius- Remus, viendo lo que se avecinaba, se incorporó apoyando un codo en el suelo.

-Es que quería que habláramos sobre lo del otro día y…

-Sirius, fue un error. A mí ahora me gusta un chico. Y te lo quería presentar hoy, pero no ha podido venir. Me gustaría poder habértelo dicho de una forma más suave, pero sabes que no soy precisamente delicado en este aspecto.

Algo parecido a un destello de triunfo iluminó la mirada de Sirius, haciendo que Remus se doliese un poco, pero sobre todo lo dejó confundido. Muy confundido.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti Remus. Espero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Sin añadir nada más, Sirius se incorporó y se fue. Desde atrás, Remus lo veía marcharse, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prisa. Creía que se estaba yendo por la tristeza y la pena.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Frontalmente, Sirius iba sonriendo, con una expresión de completa felicidad y superioridad. Porque su plan iba sobre ruedas. Y gracias a su plan, conseguiría a Remus.

Al fin.

**N/A:**** Como he tardado tanto en actualizar, me he dicho; **_**pues vamos a subir dos capis en un día, que se lo merecen jaja**_**.Espero que haya alguien que sepa por donde van ya los tiros, no hay que ser un lince jajaja. Dejad reviews DD:**


End file.
